


He climbs a tree and scrapes his knee

by Aramirandme81



Series: One Word Elaborations And One Shots [8]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Family, Gen, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elaboration on 'Mike Kiss nr 3'<br/>Mike is eleven when he falls while trying to climb the big oak. He scrapes most of the skin of both his knees and his right arm is almost certainly broken. Three years old Anders watches with big eyes as Mike tries desperately not to cry. “Poor Mikey.” Anders says and places a kiss on each of Mikes knees and one on his arm. “Better?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He climbs a tree and scrapes his knee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



It’s summer, the grass is a deep lush green peppered with splashes of color where wild flowers burst forth in celebration of the warm day to be worshipped by the sun’s rays shinning from a sky whose color is a bright blue that matches his brothers eyes when he laughs.

It’s too good a day to stay inside, even if mum had told him to do so when she’d left two days ago to stay with one of her friends in town to be closer to the hospital because she could go into labour any day now. Dad was supposed to be back on the evening of the day mum left, but he’s not been back yet. Big surprise.

Mike doesn’t really mind though, he’s old enough to be responsible for both himself and Anders.

He knows how to cook a few things, well heat them really, but it totally counts, and as long as you don’t burn the food or tell him he’s eating fish Anders will eat what’s put in front of him without complaint. Both he and Anders knows that complaining about food get’s you sent to bed without, so yeah Mike has got that covered.

Luckily Anders is also very well behaved, most of the time, and easily entertained give him a picture book with animals or plants and he’s happy for hours on end.

So yeah Mike totally has this covered, and it’s kind of nice to be the man of the house. Being able to order Anders around and have him do his bidding. Well he’s only gotten him the remote and such he’s only three after all and Mike is not cruel. But yeah, it’s nice. Like now he’s taken Anders with him outside to get some air and sun, he’s ordered Anders to stay on the porch. And though he pouts Anders does stay on the blanket Mike has put down for him to play on with his wooden animals.

Mike is not content to stay on the porch though, he’s got plans.

 

Oh yes, today is the day he will manage to climb that darn oak tree.

Mike takes his time circling the big tree trying to find the best spot to begin his climb.

After several minutes of this, long enough for Anders to look up from his animals and ask Mike if he’s playing Christmas tree? Which Mike is most certainly Not! Mike finally decides on a spot and starts climbing.  
Even for all his careful preparation, not just the picking of the best spot but choosing the right shoes to wear and tucking his t-shit into his shorts, it’s still slow and hard work.

The first branch is quite high up, and Mike can feel a moment of elation when he reaches up and his fingers nearly brush the bark of it.

That one moment costs him though and with nary a second to realize what is happening he loses his precarious grip on the log and gravity pulls him down with a cruel hand. 

Mike lies on the ground moaning, his legs feels like someone poured acid on them and his right arm feels like it’s on fire, a hot painful dull pounding coming from the very core of it and even in his confused and dazed state Mike knows it’s most likely broken and that he’s in big trouble.

“MIKEY!” Anders yells dashing off the porch and towards Mike, and Mike tries even harder not to cry. He’s got to stay strong and in charge, he’s responsible for Anders. But oh fuck it hurts.

“I’m okay Andy, just got the wind knocked out of me.” Mike manages to get out but he knows he’s not convincing Anders who’s big blue eyes seem even bigger than usual and wet too. 

Then his little brother takes the final two steps up to him leans forward slightly and places a kiss as gentle as butterfly wings on first one knee, then the other, and after moving a bit one on his aching elbow as well.

“Better?” Anders asks eyes still big but more serious than scared right now.

Mike gulps down the lump in his throat.

“Better.” He says and nods. And to his astonishment it does actually feel a little better. Maybe his arm isn’t broken after all?


End file.
